


Beg For It

by Pathsleadingaway (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, D/s, M/M, No plot whatsoever, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pathsleadingaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look at you. You're such a mess."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/gifts).



It was the third round, and if Henry didn't come this time he was sure he would die.  

"Please please please let me come I need to I want to, please, Jeremy," he babbled.   Above him Jeremy moved slowly, inexorably,  never faltering in his smooth rhythm. Each thrust bumped against Henry's prostate.

  "Please-please-please," Henry chanted, begging shamelessly.  

"Beautiful boy. You beg so prettily, " Jeremy said. "I love it when you get like this. But you're not wrecked enough yet." He pulled out.  

"Nooooo," Henry moaned. Humiliatingly, he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

  "Why don't you show me how bad you want it, sweetheart. Open your mouth."

Jeremy gripped Henry's hair to hold his head still as he knelt above him. Henry took his cock into his mouth, swallowing eagerly around it.   Jeremy fucked his mouth slowly, and Henry felt saliva beginning to pool in his mouth and run down his chin. Normally he loved sucking cock, but right now it was nothing to help his own aching dick.

  A few more thrusts and Jeremy pulled out with a wet 'pop,' and moved back down the bed, lifting Henry's legs up to rest on his shoulders.

"Tell me what you want, he prompted, running teasing fingers over Henry's sensitive hole.

  "I want you to fuck me. Oh, please, Jeremy, fuck me hard and let me come while you're inside me."  

Jeremy stroked his cheek. "You'd let me do anything to you, isn't that right? You'd let me use you any way I wanted."  

Henry nodded.

  "My little slut," Jeremy said fondly, and without warning, lined up and rammed himself home.   Henry howled.   Jeremy slammed into him over and over, and the pain and burn of the stretch were mixing with the little shocks of pleasure Henry felt each time Jeremy bumped his prostate.  

"Think you can come just from being fucked?" Jeremy panted.

  "AhhhHHH I DON'T KNOW!" Henry wailed. Tears rose in his eyes, and then he was sobbing in earnest, humiliated and aching.  

"Oh, that is lovely, Henry. Look at those tears. What a mess you are."   Jeremy grasped Henry's cock and gave a few rough strokes, and Henry sobbed louder as his long-awaited orgasm ripped through him. Above him, Jeremy tensed and came with a low groan.

Henry lay still, exhausted, as Jeremy cleaned him up and tucked him into bed.

"Beautiful boy," he whispered, kissing Henry's forehead and smoothing his hair back. "You did so well."

Henry snuggled into the covers and let the praise follow him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first explicit scene. Dedicated to Mixxy - fetish friends! We're kinky bastards, we are.


End file.
